Serendipity
by xShadowMancerx
Summary: A Yudaj Yuna and Kadaj love story. Inspired by Yudaj videos posted on by BalthierKingofSkiez and ImaginaryHearts. In first person POV!


Someone had rescued me. I didn't get a chance to get a good look at him, only the flash of silver hair. My attacker was gone and I had the chance to run, but I also had the urge to thank my hero. I wouldn't see him and I knew it. I turned and made a break for it, running to find my friends. No more walking the forest at night for me!

I was back home in an instant. Most people were asleep in their homes when I wasn't. I guess I had too much going on in my head most of the time. Like the new topic: the silver haired man. I wonder if he forgot about me already.

Rikku walked up to, smiling. "Where have you been, Yunnie?" she asked me, quietly. "I went for a walk" I told her using the same tone. "Paine said some guy saved you from something in the woods." She nodded towards Paine who was currently sitting near a fire in the middle of the small establishment we lived in. I hadn't even sensed Paine following me back there. I jogged quietly over to Paine, making sure not to wake anyone. I sat down next to her. "Did you get a look at the guy?" She shook her head slowly, making me frown slightly. "Thanks anyway" I mumbled to her, standing up.

I was off again, this time to the beach. It was peaceful there and always eased my thoughts. The slow crashing of the waves against the shore was so rhythmic… I had spotted a dark figure laying on the sand. I decided to sneak up on it, slipping my boots off before doing so. I left them where I had taken them off and slipped through the sand softly.

My eyes went wide as I looked at the motionless body of my rescuer, sleeping openly on the sand. I was on my knees in a quick but reserved motion. I gingerly brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face, causing his eyes to slowly open. My hands abruptly froze inches from his face. He just stared up at me, his face expressionless. I quickly moved away from him in embarrassment. "I'm sorry" I muttered to him. I heard him stand up and noticed his hand held out in front of my face he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile back as I took his hand. "My name is Kadaj" his voice finally sounded with another gentle smile. "Mine is Yuna" my smile couldn't be as perfect as his. "I wanted to thank you for saving me." "Is that why you came to find me?" I looked down a little "Mostly" and that's when I noticed we were still holding hands, I quickly took my hand from his and stalked off to get my boots, all to hide my blush.

He stood next to me as I slid on my cigar colored boots. "You didn't have to apologize for earlier…" He nodded towards his resting place on the beach. He looked away from me this time "I kind of liked it…" I caught the faint pink that his cheeks turned and smiled where he couldn't see.

"So what now?" I asked him in a whisper. He looked at me quickly, the blush faded. "What do you want?" he said in the same whispering tone. UGH!!!! I fell to the ground, him moving swiftly to catch me, "Yuna!" His pained eyes quickly searched mine for the source of my pain. "Help…" I murmured as I felt him lift me from the ground, carrying me as fast as his legs could carry us.

I heard the panicked voices of Paine and Rikku as Kadaj stopped, I could tell he was breathing heavily. I could feel Paine's arms take me from him. Rikku ushering her away "take her to Lulu" "right" she said quickly, continuing to pull me away from Kadaj. He'd better not leave without seeing me…

My eyes opened sluggishly and Lulu was sitting a few feet away keeping a watchful eye on Kadaj who was smiling happily at me. "You're ok…" I sat up slowly seeing that Kadaj had been holding my hand. "Kadaj…?" I moved to quickly for him, wrapping my arms around his neck, before even I knew what I was doing. His eyes went wide as I did. I heard Lulu leave.

"I can't breathe…" he struggled to say. And I quickly let him free "I'm so sorry! I was just so happy to see you." "You don't have to apologize, I'm happy to see you too, how about some fresh air?" He stood and offered his hand again, such courtesy. I took his hand willingly and I led the way out, after letting his hand go. His touch always drove me to blushing, and I didn't want him to see.

"Yunnie!" I heard Rikku calling, breaking my eye contact with Kadaj. "Are you feeling better, Yuna?" I nodded. "Hey there, Kadaj" "Hello, Rikku." I guessed they had got acquainted while I was unconscious. "We were planning to go on a walk" I piped up, Rikku taking the hint that I wanted to be alone with him.

We were walking back to the beach. The sun shining high in the sky, the sand warm against my feet as I walked into the cool water, I looked back at him smiling faintly. He decided to sit on the sand and watch. I wouldn't let knowing that he was watching me get to me. I beckoned him over twice before he gave up and took his own boots off to join me. He had rolled his pants up slightly to keep them dry. I noticed his legs were very pale, kind of like the rest of him. "Isn't this nice, Kadaj?" He smiled warmly and nodded, not looking away from my face for even a second. "Why couldn't I have met you a long time ago?" He asked, simply. I just stared at him, not knowing what he meant exactly.

He had stepped closer to me, where his face was inches from min, I could feel my cheeks reddening and my heart beating faster, but I couldn't move away. I felt Kadaj's warm hands suddenly on either side of my face, and his lips touched mine softly, my face twisted in surprise.


End file.
